A well-organized Administrative Core is essential to ensure the efficiency and success of the MMPC. To that end, the Administrative Core will be the first entry point to the MMPC-UCD for researchers wanting to phenotype their mouse lines for diabetes, obesity, and diabetic complications. To do so, the Administrative Core will maintain MMPC budgetary and workflow records, oversee the importation and workflow assignments for strains submitted for services, establish, standardize, document, and distribute phenotyping protocols, provide quality assurance (QA) and quality control (QC) procedures, provide and take responsibility for budgetary oversight, consult and interact with, and provide input to, the Coordinating and Bioinformatics Unit (CBU), establish a Center Steering Committee to provide scientific and administrative oversight, participate in all external committee meetings and assignments, establish and coordinate a Research and Development (R&D) program, and participate in an Opportunity Pool Programs to fund Pilot and Feasibility studies and other projects.